


Cum Guzzler 69

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blowjobs, Cum Inflation, Exhibitionism, Fontcest, Inflation, KH Swapfell, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, Trash sluts, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Red just wants some dick, thank you very much.





	Cum Guzzler 69

**Author's Note:**

> So I reached 69 followers on tumblr and it was too great an opportunity to pass up so I had to write something to celebrate. This is mostly a joke fic tbh lol. Anyway I was talking to my friends last night and it’s what inspired the scene for this smut lol. It features @messedupessy version of Red SF Papyrus and @parttimeslave‘s UF Grillby. I hope y’all enjoy this trash. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Chug Chug Motherfucker ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)

“ ** _I NEED DICK!_** ” Red kicks down the Prussic’s wooden door with full force, the splinters flying everywhere, “ ** _GIVE ME A MOTHERFUCKING DICK!_** ” ****

The rowdy patrons fall silent in shock and Prussic, the fire bar keeper erupts like a volcano, but before he can get a word out, a tall, Papyrus-like skeleton with sharp cheekbones and a stained fluffy jacket swivels around on his bar stool, his razor sharp teeth sparkling. Red recognizes him as Rus, one of the Red Swapfell monsters and his most reliable trash buddy. He unbuttons his pants and his giant pierced orange cock springs out.

Rus jumps off his stool, and points at his dick, “I gotcha bro.”

Faster than Sonic running though Green Hill Zone, the Underfell monster pounces on the glowing ecto-penis, hungrily slurping away without any technique, like he hasn’t eaten in years. He moans and with the dick jamming down his throat, Red takes off his pants, revealing his sloping wet pussy, that would put a porn star to shame. Rus throw his head back and laughs then grabs Red’s skull, forcing him deeper and deeper until his naval cavity smashes into his pelvis. Meanwhile, the other customers whoop and whistle as Rus thoroughly face-fuck the smaller skeleton. Some of them nervously look down on their own boners and wonder if they could discreetly please themselves. Other patrons leave in disgust, but the majority surround the two skeletons, like watching a sports game. Some makes bets on how long it’ll take for Rus to cum, and others record with their phone. Before it can go any further, Prussic, the blue (and shirtless. jfc isn’t that a food and safety hazard, go back to fucking business school Pruss) flame elemental steps in front of the view, demanding everyone to pay up to continue watching the show, otherwise they’ll be removed. Everyone knew not to cross with the bar owner, so the customers begrudgingly coughs up whatever change they had left.

Another skeleton steps up, slightly shorter than Rus, with a raggy purple jacket and an medical eye patch over his left eye. “Purple” Swapfell, as some people call his universe, earning the nickname Money, for a photo on the Undernet with his pussy stuffed with gold.

“Hey guys. Mind if I join?” he asks.

Red gasps, breathing for air for the first time since the whole endeavor, and glare impatiently at Money, shaking his rear at him, “whatcha doin’ around standing there? git to it!”

Needing no other permission, Money discards his pants and lifts Red’s legs up to line his long, but thin purple cock against his slit. Fuck this height difference. Without warning, Money drives himself inside, reaching past Red’s cervix, like a scene from tentacle hentai. It’s a good thing that Red is made of magic because there’s no way this is possible in real life without ending up in the emergency room. Red shrieks in pleasure, sending throaty vibrations along Rus’s cock. The Red Swapfell monster grunts as the sounds ricochet on his piercings. His long, orange tongue rolls out, and his eyes lock on his Purple Swapfell alternate. As if reading each other’s minds (who knows, they might’ve. They are the same person after all) and they both nod in understanding. With the three of them, in an “H” shaped position, both of the Papyri thrust themselves in faster, bulldozing Red’s mouth and pussy simultaneously.

The crowd erupt into chants and roaring excitement, occasionally casting glares of jealousy at Money. Prussic hoots along with the audience his blue embers sparking as new ideas form in his head.

“Shit, bro, your mouth pussy is fucking hot,” Rus grunts, his stamina faltering as his dick swells.

“I can’t hold it in anymore. He’s fucking squeezing me,” Money whines in need, his own inflated cock that doubled in size in his pussy as his balls constrict to hold the baby batter in.

“On the count of three…”

The audience starts the countdown.

“1!”

“2”

“3!”

Both Papyri explode their cum inside the small skeleton, who instantly inflates like a balloon. An ecto stomach forms to contain all of Rus’s and Money’s semen that Red is guzzling down. The crowd goes crazy, some cumming on their own on Red’s face and some breaking down in tears for some reason. The Papyri pull out at the same time and the Underfell monster bounces on the floor, gagging from the sudden impact. Prussic steps in with a white smirk and places a boot on the cationic Red’s back.  Without warning, the flame stomps on the skeleton and Red literally fucking bursts, cum ejecting out of his mouth and pussy like a hydroengine, even somehow hitting the ceiling. The closest customers gets covered in baby seed, like the front row seat at SeaWorld.

“Look at the mess ya made slut,” Prussic chuckles, “‘s going on yer tab.”

Both skeletons clean up and go back to their regular activities, as if the last 20 minutes didn’t just happen. The patrons do the same, leaving Red unconscious and covered in cum on the floor, avoiding him, but otherwise ignoring him. No one even mops the floor.

Hours later, Red wake up in total darkness, surrounded by revolting stink and cushioning bags. He tries to stand up, but his head bangs against a hard metal and he recoils in pain, his skull throbbing. He knocks on the ceiling above him, and grumble in annoyance. Great. He got locked in a trash bin. Again.


End file.
